


shes perfect

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Ni no Kuni
Genre: Other, its just a fluffy reader insert, you love bracken and she loves you, youre gonna go get dinner together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Bracken is beautiful and you know you're one heck of a lucky person.





	shes perfect

Your heart pounds harder as Bracken’s muscular arms envelope you, gently embracing you, her hands brushing over the tops of yours, gently taking away the hefty tool you were holding in your hand. You let go without a fight, your fingers slightly stiff from how long (and how intensely) you'd been holding onto it. You leaned back slightly, indulging in the feeling of her strong embrace around you, and she - teasingly (sweetly), of course - presses a kiss to your cheek and laughs gently. She’s glowing with a very soft sheen, and her smile is bright when you able to see it. It instantly lifts your spirits, and it makes you feel a rush of joy. She is the sunshine in any dark place.

“We’ve been working for a while now. Let’s go take a break.”

You find yourself agreeing with ease (you were beginning to feel your focus drift away the longer you went without taking a breather, so it would be good to recollect your energy). You turn around just as her arms slip away from you, but her hand finds yours as she tugs you away from the work the both of you had been intensely focusing on for a good portion of the day. Truth be told, it would be your first break you’ve had since you started today and you don’t mind a bit that she’s dragging you away from the work to spend it with you.

She puts her arm around your waist just as you walk into the many cooled break rooms of the gigantic facility, and you can’t help but smile as she leans against you once you’ve sat down for a proper spell of rest. You’ve both got a cup of chilled icy water in your hands, and Bracken sighs almost dreamily as she gulps it down in one go. It could get hot in the rooms with all the machinery, especially when there were a lot of people in there to do maintenance at once. 

When she’s finished, she sets the cup aside and winks at you.

“Dinner after we’re done here?”

How could you refuse? You accept with enthusiasm, failing to keep your excitement at bay at the idea. It sounded absolutely divine, recharging you with the drive you needed to get through the rest of the work you were definitely going to finish with ease now.

You can’t help but think of how much you love her, and the two of you enjoy the rest of your break in peace, quietly chatting to one another about where you might get a good meal later that night once you’ve finished up your work. 

**Author's Note:**

> im. gay for bracken. give me muscular bracken or give me nothing at all.
> 
> you want that?? leander/reader pls giv eme prompts im fresh out of ideas...


End file.
